A Lifetime Forgotten
by warewolfalchemist
Summary: Itachi travels to his homeland to revist past memories and to realize his past love once again. Rated for later chapters. KakashixItachi hardcore yaoi my first time
1. A Time For Realizations

**a/n: Yay! My 30th story up on fanfiction! I'm so happy. Certainly not my 30th finished story, but I'm working on that. Especially on my ZabuzaxHaku story, but the 4x13 story is no where being finished. **

**Anyway, here's the disclaimer. No matter how much Itachi and Kakashi want to be mine, they aren't. cries Oh well, there's hope for everyone, right?**

**On this story, sorry this chapter is so short, I just felt like posting something, since I haven't in a long time, and I just didn't feel like continuing it at the moment, cause I'm kinda stuck. **

**And I apologize if I don't update very often, I do go to school (contrary to popular belief) and I have marching band practice for like three hours three days of the week so I have like no time to write. Hell, I hardly have enough time to sleep. **

**I also apologize for the archetype nature of this story. That's what we're studying in my lit class. Okay, I think there's enough of that, here's the story.**

**---------------**

His anger throbbed through him like the lightning striking across the sky. The rain poured out of the sky with a vengence that rivaled his own. He trugged through the rain and navigated through the complex alleyways. Finally he reached his destination. On the outskirts of the city, a old abadoned house stood lonely atop a hill. Paint was chipping from the wooden walls, shutters had either fallen off or hanging by mere nails, and windows were broken in various along with many years dirt.

Silently, he walked through the mud until he arrived at the door. The door swung open easily with one soft push. Once the creaks' echos subsided, he suveyed his surroundings and realized just how long ago it was since he had last laid eyes on this house. He took a step forward and the sound of his boot hitting the wooden floor echoed loudly. It was at this moment that he remeber the reason that he was really here.

He had to keep and eye out for his former lover. He never could predict what the man would do, even with his sharigan, developed as it was. He had to watched his back with extra precaution. With that, another step was taken, then he turned suddenly, a hand instictivly moving to his katana, to realized that the door had simply shut on itself. The long-haired ninja relaxed after noticing the obvious.

Itachi walked further into the foryer, remembering the once unrivaled beauty of the house. He remebered the polished gleam of the marble floors, the way the red carpets the met in the center from each staircase, how fresh flowers were always set on the table in the center, and no matter what day it was the house was always full of excitement.

He caught himself not only off-guard and open to an attack, but also remembering a life that had been gone for many years. He had promised himself that he would never regret what he had done and so far he hadn't, but if kept thinking like that he would.

Shaking his mind clompletly of that life, he made his way cautiously up the left staircase. When he was level with the second floor, he looked both ways, deciding on which was the best way. After many seconds of thought, he decided to let the older man find him and began to move down to the room that had once belonged to him.

His room hadn't changed much, darker, gloomier, and covered over with dust. Normally it would've bothered him, but at the moment he really didn't care. He was caught up in what his life used to be, about what it could've been, about what it should've been. Then without warning, a puff of smoke blinded him, trapping inside the room. He turned around to reveal his former lover standing in the doorway.

Kakashi Hatake had trapped him inside his own room.

---------------

**a/n: Don't you just love cliffhangers?**

**Please review (or flame, I'll just use them to make smores)**


	2. A Time To Learn Of What I've Lost

**a/n: Second chapter out of three. Sorry I didn't make this chapter longer. It couldn't be any longer without messing up what I waned to do with this story. Go ahead and ignore any spelling and/or grammar mistakes you see. I did my best to up date as fast as I could, but school's a killer thing.**

* * *

"I'm here now. What do you want?" Itachi snapped, hardening his gaze.

"Merely to talk." Kakashi took a step forward.

"I have nothing to talk to you about." Itachi sneered and quickly made a move towards the door. Kakashi leaned against against the old wood,once agin blocking his path. the younger male stopped immediatly.

"Come now, Itachi. You don't feel like talking to me?" His answer was a hateful glare. "Just answer me one question; truthfully, why did you leave?"

Itachi thought for a moment. "I didn't love you." He finally said, unconvincingly.

"No, I know the real reason you left. I reminded you too much of your past. Too much of what you lost at your own hands. I still do. That's why you were so caustious of accepting my invatation, hesitant of even entering the house , on your top guard all the way through.

"But those memories pleasant memories of your childhood were always stuck in the back of your mind. Of all that you carelessly threw away. And for what, Itachi? To test your strength?

"Only you will know the reall reason, but I do know one thing, Itachi. That ou're lying." Kakashi paused, mostly for affect, Itachi interrupted.

"Lying about what, exactly?" He asked, staring down at the ground.

"Lying about not being in love with me." Itachi's eyes shot up. "At least not loving me now, and there's two reasons why I'm positive of that fact.

"One, you said that you 'didn't' love me, not that you don't love me. There's a hint of feelings there, Itachi, whether you'll admit it or not.

"And two, if you still didn't love me for what other reason would you possibly have come here? I can see no other logical reason for why you've arrived tongiht. Unless you would like to explain to me that reason."

"I'm not you're student, Kakashi. I don't need a lecture." Itachi shto returning to his cold gaze, or trying to.

"True, but I'm not lecturing you, Itachi. I'm merely stating."

"Sating what exactly?" Kakashi's smirk was clearly visable through his mask as he slowly began to walk forward. Itachi eyed him wearily.

"Simply stating what's mine. All I came here to do was to reclaim what is mine."

* * *

a/n: Well, there you have it. The next chapter will be longer I promise, and I can even say that some romance will finally errupt as well. I'm also trying to do my best with up dating my other stories, like Total Strangers, so look out for those. In the mean time, I'll be trying to finish this thing. One more chapter to go, baby! 


	3. A Time For Passion and Memories

a/n: Yay! After about a year of not working on this story I finally got around to it. You see, I kind of lost lost it for a couple of months, but I finally found it and I actually remebered where I was going with it. It's a miricle!! And I know I lied. I said this was going to be the last chapter, but it got too long for me, and I got to a good stopping point and decided to go ahead and post something for you guys to read while I work on actually finsihing it. And I PROMISE, the next chapter will be the last. Yeah, the chapters more drabblish thatn I wanted it to be, but i guess, overall, I'ma happy with it. But not really. And, alos, Itachi is more OOC than I intended but, oveall I think it's not that bad. Oh well. It'a only like my second all the way story so be gentle. I hope you like it!

I do not out the show or the characters,...unforutanely.

* * *

"See Kakashi. That's where you're wrong. I'm not yours anymore." Itachi refused to make eye contact with his former lover as he continued to back up. 

"Hmmm, but the uncertainty of your voice tells me otherwise." Kakashi continued to advance until he had Itachi pinned to the wall.

"I'm not going to tell you what you want to hear." Itachi sadi with a sudden boldness, finally looking at Kakashi.

"Oh, I know you won't, not until you realize just how much you need me. Think back, Itachi. Which period of your life was better? The time when you knew there was someone that didn't care about what you had done in your past? When there was someone that you could always fall back on. Or when you were all alone and no one could ever trust you?" Silence enveloped the room as itachi thought.

"You know this goes both ways." He finally replied. "You're trying to convince me that my life isn't complete without you when I can't be sure that you feel the same."

Kakashi simply looked at Itachi for a few seconds then removed his mask. "Is that why you left?" Sorrow and disbelief dripped from his voice freely. "I could tell you. I could've always told you what you do to me. What you still do to me, Itachi."

A slight stain of red tatinted Itachi's cheeks as Kakashi spoke.

"You mean everything to me, Itachi, and I'm not losing you again." Kakashi pushed him further against the wall and pinned the youth's hands in his own. "Never again." He whispered, closing the distance between their lips.

Kakashi's body was pressed against his firmly, generating a strange heat from between them. Their lips broke free as Kakashi began to suck at Itachi's neck. Itachi panted heavily enjoying the feeling of Kakashi's lips against his neck once again.

"Let my hands go, please." Itachi whispered, trying to supress a moan.

Kakashi smirked against the pale skin. "Polite now, are we?" He released the other's hands but kept his pressed against the wall. Itachi's hands immediatly started to unzip the other's green vest. Kakashi pulled back to remove the vest and look at Itachi, an amused smirk written on his face.He removed Itachi's robe and once again placed their lips together. Itachi moved his hands to Kakashi's chest adn began to push him towards the bed. Kakashi moved along with him, not particularly caring where they had sex, but once he felt the bed, he pinned Itachi aginast the fabric and nuzzled under his chin. Itachi moaned and lifted his hips slightly. In a brief instant, their members touched and Kakashi grunted. A smirk appeared on Itachi's face.

"What's the matter, Kakashi? You can't handle a little, friction?" He lifted his hips only to have Kakashi grunt once more.

"If that's what you want." Kakashi slowly removed Itachi's pants, revealing a pair of dark plaid boxers. He grabbed the back of Kakashi's neck and pulled him into a deepo kiss.

"Make me want it." Itachi whispered into Kakashi's lips. "Make me want it more than I did back then."

* * *

He loved the feel of Kakashi's hot breath on his skin. The warm sensation felt amazing, combined with the ecstacy that Kakashi forced into his body. Itachi could barely think straight. All he knew, was that he would not let Kakashi stop. No metter what, he had to have Kakashi inside of him. He had forgotten how complete he felt when he was with Kakashi. He felt like everything that he had done, everything he needed repentance for, didn't matter. At that moment, he was perfect, Kakashi was perfect. Everything was perfect.

* * *

Kakashi spread Itachi's legs apart, fitting himself between his lover's thighs. He slipped a finger inside the Uchiha and watched him arch his hips into the thrust. He was tighter than he remembered. Maybe it was from remaining celibate from Kakashi's touch for so ling. But this had fed the fire for those memories. The copy ninja inserted another finger into his opening and watched the pleasure express itself on Itachi's face. Seeing the reaction, he slid in one more finger. Itachi bucked his hips and gasped suddenly. "Tell me you want it." Kakashi's voice had turned husky and Itachi felt another pang in his lower regions. 

He wanted to say it. He wanted Kakashi to give it to him hard, and long. He wanted the most tiring sex that one could imagine. But he didn't want to give him the satisfaction of being right. He couldn't. "Make me."

Kakashi smirked the only way he could in heis lover's presence, and removed his fingers. He kissed Itachi lightly and allowed his lips to linger on his skin. "You never cease to amaze me. How you can still appear so innocent, even in a situtation such as this. God, I just don't understand how you can still bring out this side of me, after all these years. And frankly, I don't care, as long as you're the only one that makes me feel like this."

Itachi moved his hands to cover that sides of Kakashi's head. "Kakashi, I will always be the one to bring this out in you, as long as I'm the only one that can ever see you like this."

"Say my name again." Kakashi whispered into Itachi's neck.

"I'll scream your name if you play your cards right."

He smirked again and lifted himself up in order to look at Itachi. His cheeks were flushed with a medium shade of pink and his long hair had settled sparactically around him. Those brilliant black eyes shone wiht an even mixture of lust and love. His bottom lip quivered slightly in anticipation and pure passion.

Kakashi had never considered himself vain. Not be a long shot, but he took great pride in knowing that he would be the only one to see him like this. That he was the only one that had ever felt Itachi's fingernails tear their back. That had seen the way his body stiffened the relaxed as he came. Yes, those moments were his and his alone and he knew that he could wait no longer to experience those moments again.

In one quick movement, Kakashi positioned himself at Itachi's entrance and slowly lowered himself. Immediatly, he could feel the friction between them become almost unbearable.

Itachi moaned deeply when he felt Kakashi enter him and all the memories flood back to him. Ther long stole nights when they were in between missions, came to the forefront of his mind. God, those memories brought back those feelings.

"Ka-Kakashi..."

"Yes?" He answered, feeling another jolt of pride at hearing his name.

"Move."

* * *

a/n: Please review! And thanks for reading! 


	4. A Time To Cherish

a/n: So, I finally finished it! Geez, I thought that I'd never get done with it. Well, now it's time for my pet peeves about this story. For one, it came out too drabblish. I wish I could've put in more detail and make it a little more raw, but this is my first all the way story, so give me a break. I also think that I used their names too much in this story, but if you don't think so then please tell so I can feel better about my self. : ) And lastly, sorry for any mispellings or grammar problems, I'm only a sophmore.

Disclaimer: I don't own crap.

* * *

Itachi could feel every nerve in his body come to life as Kakashi pushed back into him, slowly, but at the same time forceful. He couldn't believe how he had talked himself out of experiencing this.

Pulling out then entering his lover once again, Kakashi could fell Itachi's hips meet his as he thrust. They continued their intense rhythm, quickening their pace with each thrust. Itachi ran his hands up Kakashi's back and into his hair. He pulled his head down so that his lips were next to Kakashi's ear. Itachi took a deep breath, trying to gather his the strength to speak despite the welcome intrusion. "I-I love you too."

Kakashi froze momentarily, allowing those words to work their way under his skin. He then smirked, licking Itachi's earlobe, playfully. "I already knew that, but hearing those words almost makes you irresistable."

Itachi laughed huskily. "What are you talking about? I am irresistable."

"This situation is proof of that." Kakashi whispered, diving into the Uchiha again, hitting his prostate head on.

In an instant, he was in nirvana. All he could see was white and every part of him was settled by a pleasing numbness. He held on for as long as he could, etching this moment permanatly into his mind. But, suddenly, he couldn't hold on anymore adn allowed the tension in his body to subside.

Kakashi knew that he was at his end. He could tell by the way his walls tightened suddenly. He lifted himself up and watched Itachi ride out his orgasm. There had never been a sight more beautiful. His eyes were clenched shut, hips fingers gripped his shoulders, and his hips bucked occasionally. Kakashi shuddered and released himself into Itachi. Seconds later, Itachi relaxed and spilled his speed contently.

They both layed there, breathing heavily, for a long while until Itachi opened his eyes. He knew, in a clarvoyant type of way, that this was a new chapter for him. Nothing was going to be the same, and he was actually happy about it. He hadn't been truly happy for a long time. Not since he acted as a true brother, a true son,... a true lover.

Kakashi moved his head and kissed Itachi on the cheek softly. "You don't know how beatiful you truly are, Itachi. Sometimes, I wonder if I have the courage to get through life, but, then I think of your face, and I'm ready for war."

Itachi smiled to himself, wishing he could be the one to take his breath away for once. The minutes began to pass into hours and Itachi felt himself becoming drowsy. He blinked, trying to stay awake, but began to drift off, hoping that he could be with Kakashi like this forever.

* * *

a/n: Please review! 


End file.
